


【凛杀】故人归

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 之前那篇《祭约》后续。大概是讲雪鸦作死导致无生等了很久的事。不过最后无生好歹还是等到他的故人。





	【凛杀】故人归

***

他坐在崖边，目之所及唯有无边无际绵延不绝的山峰。  
自己在此地待了多久他已经不记得了，时间的流逝于他而言不过是一个模糊的概念，事实上他并不能感受到岁月留与己身的痕迹。  
……为何要守在这里？  
……应该是，为了等待某人吧。  
「……黄泉路上，你将无法再避开我……我等着你。」  
虽然忘记了许多事情，但这句话却一直在自己模糊的记忆中不时闪现。

“诶……你又在拭剑啊？”  
他回头看去，黄发青年正举手拂去头发和衣服上沾染的细小水珠。  
“你来了……在途中曾遭逢雨水。”  
“是啊，不过雨势不大。”青年放下手上提着的酒和腰间别着的剑，走到他身旁坐下。  
“今年恰好赶上我妻子生产，因此来迟半日。”青年满脸开怀笑意，“是个男孩，跟他娘亲一样长了头黑发。”  
“男孩……适合学你的剑法。”  
“这套剑法是我妻子的家传绝学，本来比较适合男子习练，不过现在经过改良女子也同样修习无碍。”  
他点了下头，开口道：“这样很好……剑法应是活的，根据实际进行修正方为正确之道。”  
两人稍微谈论了一些对于剑法的见解。  
末了，青年突然问他：“……你等到你的那名故人了吗？”  
“……没有。”他回答后反问，“你见过你的那位故人了？”  
“不错，”青年凝视着他，“我见到他了。”  
“嗯……”  
沉默了一会，青年说：“……我该走了。明年我还会去见他，下次再会。”  
青年带上剑离开，酒被留了下来。  
“酒吗……”他仰头喝下一口酒液，“焉知我不是本就在醉梦之中呢？”

***

卷残云回到丹氏圣地。  
丹翡抱着孩子迎上前来：“你回来了……他，现在状况如何？”  
“还是一样……”卷残云怜爱地看了眼妻子和她怀中安睡的婴儿，苦笑着回答：“记不清过去，看不到未来，除了等待已然不知名的故人之外对外界一切无感。”  
“……可是，”丹翡咬了咬嘴唇，双眼微湿，“那人已经……形神俱灭，无法赴他的约了……！”  
“不，丹翡。”卷残云否定了妻子的说法，爱妻如命的他一向很少这样做：“他当时说了……他一定会赴那人的约，只是需要等待更多的时间。虽然他素来谎话连篇，但是这个承诺，我相信绝非虚假。”  
“所以，我会做到答应他的事情。在他归来以前的每个清明，到魔脊山剑冢去见……杀无生。”  
一名被执念困锁的亡灵。  
“然则……如果终你有生之年，他也不能回归该怎么办？”明白丈夫决心，丹翡感佩之余，不禁又生出另一重忧虑来。  
“没事，”卷残云笑着从她手里接过婴孩，“还有儿子可以接我的班啊！”  
他温柔地看着心爱的妻子：“丹翡，无论如何，我都坚信那两人总有相见之日……”  
“是的，”丹翡终于露出笑容，她回视丈夫和儿子，心中满溢柔情：“他们一定能够再逢……不管相隔多久……”

***

“……所以今年你等到你的那名故人了吗？”  
杀无生侧头看了看坐在身边的黑发青年。  
“……总觉得，和你父亲见面的日子就像在昨天。”  
黑发青年露出些许诧异的表情：“……难得你会提起他。”  
“他如今亦是已成「故人」。”  
亲眼看着黄发青年从年轻到衰老逐步改变，然后有一天黑发青年代替他到来，告知自己故人已逝。  
他才恍然意识到世间万物皆在变化，不变者唯有自己。  
然而虚度偌多时光，他却始终不曾等到那人归来。  
“至于那名故人，我已不知是否有再见之日。”  
“这个嘛，我父亲倒是说过。”黑发青年挠了挠下巴，“他说，那个人错过一次，便不会错过第二次，他是必定会来赴你的约……”  
“是吗，”他扯了下嘴角，刚要张口。  
“当然，无生。”  
交谈的两人同时一震，转身看向后面。  
来人一头银发，一身蓝衣，一根烟管。  
俊美无俦，风姿卓绝。

黑发青年突然理解了杀无生为何甘心在此等候多年。  
双亲又为何愿意守约来此探望多年。  
只因值得罢了。

“……你来得慢了，凛雪鸦。”  
“抱歉让你久等。”  
凛雪鸦微微一笑，向杀无生伸出一手。  
“故人重逢，不如同归。无生，你我共赴黄泉如何？”  
杀无生嘴角轻勾，伸手握住对方手掌。  
“早该如此。”  
月光下，只见他们两人身影逐渐浅淡，化为点点星光。  
杀无生回首看向黑发青年：“谢谢你们……丹诺，还有你父亲……”  
未竟之语消散风中，当啷数声，却是烟管和双剑掉落地面发出清脆声响。  
丹诺，即是黑发青年，看着眼前连绵不绝的群山叹道：“这下可好，以后都不用爬这崎岖山道了……”他真心地笑了笑，“恭喜你得偿所愿，杀无生。”

***

魔脊山顶多了一块墓碑。  
墓前插着一根烟管和一对双剑。  
碑上未刻逝者姓名，只刻了一句话。  
「与君再相逢，携手故人归。」

—完—


End file.
